The Alien Chronicles
by MewMidnight
Summary: An exploration of Kish, Pai, and Taruto's lives and how they came to be where they are now. A general history of the trio and how they overcame the tragedies of a collapsing civilization and became the ones chosen to go to Earth and defeat the Mews for their people.


How did Kish, Pai, and Tart end up being the aliens to come to Earth? How did they get where they are?

This is an exploration of their pasts, and how they came to be the aliens chosen to go to Earth to attack the Mew Mews. It is a series of drabbles, oneshots, and short stories revolving around each of their lives and what made them who they are today.

And for the purposes of the story, I've read that Mia Ikumi stated that Pai and Tart are brothers, and Kish is their adoptive brother- so that's what they'll be in this story.

Please enjoy, and don't forget;

R and R!

[][][]

"Do not regret growing older, it is a privilege denied to many."

-Anon.

Everyone had gotten so sick, so fast.

His father had been gone for so long, he still wasn't sure where he had disappeared to. Sometimes Kish would see his mother crying and saying his name when she laid down at night. All Kish knew was that his father was a hero according to his mother. He was protecting their people and searching for a new home for them all to live in. But- Kish didn't understand that being only 6 years old. His family were all vanishing from around him, and he wasn't sure why.

He and his mother lived together with his Aunt, he had no siblings. His Aunt had only started staying with them recently, he didn't really like her through. The members of his family would get very slow in their movements, and their voices would change, and then groups of soldiers would take them away. Kish wasn't sure where they went, but his mother told him it was their turn to go to paradise and be happy forever. He wasn't sure if that was right.

The elders in his family were all gone, he still didn't quite understand why they had to go. He hoped he would see them again someday, but his mother told him he had to wait his turn and that someday he would see them all together again. What he didn't know, was today would be one of the worst of all.

His mother, she was getting slower lately. True terror had sunken into the young alien boy when he thought of losing her, he didn't want to be alone.

She was in bed now, laying there, a frayed old grey blanket pulled up to her neck. The air in their home was bitterly cold because of the thick stone walls. Their planet was so cold, so unforgiving. It was always snowing, and their people lived in crumbling rocky structures. The hovels had been carved into the sides of mountains on this frigid planet. They were the only homes their people had. There was one master ship, but it was for soldiers. Like his father.

The individual homes were a single room with a small bathroom attached to it. A tiny linen closet was the only storage they had, although they didn't have much.

The three of them were sleeping in the same bed for the time being. His mother was laying there now, looking over at him with her soft golden eyes. They didn't look as bright as they used to be. Kish didn't understand what was happening, she had been so weak and so tired lately. Her voice sounded different too, like someone was squeezing the air out of her lungs.

His small hands rubbed his own arms as he stood by his Aunt, over the bed. His eyes remained glued on his mother as his Aunt spoke to the tired alien,

"He needs to go _now_, and you know it."

Gnawing hunger caused a groan to rumble from Kish's stomach. He shifted uncomfortably and looked up at his Aunt,

"What's going on? Who has to go?"

The woman huffed and waved a frustrated hand at him to silence him, he recoiled slightly, but kept by the bedside. His mother reached a hand up at him,

"I know he needs to go… you'll take him for me?"

"I already told you I would, and I have arrangements. We have to leave soon, I need you to hang on for a little while, while I get him up there."

Long wavy green hair was in a heap around the sickly alien and a wheeze escaped her lips as she reached a hand out to little Kish. The small alien immediately moved forward and stood timidly while she caressed his cheek. He suddenly felt very scared. She felt too cold to the touch. An unpleasant chill ran up his spine and he could feel his skin crawl. Something was very wrong, she spoke softly to him and urged him closer with her hand,

"I need you to go with her now Kisshu, but you know I love you very much. Promise me you'll always be good."

"Wh-here are you going?"

His tone was one of utter confusion, and his eyes were wide and became watery. She smiled warmly up at her son to comfort him.

"It's my turn to go to paradise baby. I'll see you there someday, I promise."

Kish leaned over and put his head on his mothers collarbone, his small arms reaching out and hugging her arm tightly. Ragged breaths and sobs were buried into her neck from her son, he shook his head and whimpered. He felt like someone was stepping on his little heart, this didn't make sense. How could she leave him? Why couldn't he go too? He couldn't see any of his other family, and now his mother was leaving him too.

"I don't want to go without you."

He mumbled quietly, his voice quivering as he choked out the last word. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to tremble even more. The mother sighed and used her right hand and stroked his hair,

"Oh don't worry, You'll see me again."

Then came the struggle. The young alien kicked and screamed as his aunt took him away; took him away from the one he loved the most in this world. He cried and pushed wildly at her, hot tears stinging his cold cheeks. The last sweet smile his mother gave him was burned in the front of his mind as his mother's sister carried him away from her and teleported out of sight.

…

This new place was huge, like a palace. The faint smell of dust filled his tiny nose as he gawked at the new surroundings. The ceilings were so high, and long halls seemed to lead in every which direction with a plethora of doors on each side. His aunt had spoken with this new alien for a long while before giving him a brief hug and disappearing again; leaving Kish there.

This new alien was tall and thin with long rich green locks of hair held by a violet bow. He had dark blue collared clothes with tiny blue pinstripes up and down it; black belts around the waist held it form fitted to him. It had baggy elbow length sleeves, but long black gloves covered the pale flesh on his forearms and hands. Kish had never seen someone with glasses; and someone who looked so clean. The new alien hadn't spoken to him much, thin rectangular glasses were angled down, low on the alien's feminine face as he eyed the kid.

His name was Gateau. This alien was supposedly his uncle; his mother's brother.

Kish didn't speak to him, and avoided looking into his bright yellow eyes. They definitely looked like relatives.

He fought back tears as he trotted alongside the alien as he led him down the long hall and into a large room. A huge table was in the lowered section of the enormous room, it had a silk burgundy tablecloth lined with gold edging on it. Kish stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the other two young aliens seated at the table.

One was somewhat tall and had purple hair, his cold gaze was right in Kish's direction. There was a smaller alien in a special higher chair beside the purple haired alien, he had just a tuft of sienna brown hair on his head and a stupid smile on his tiny face. He was very young, and had a ribbon-like toy of some kind in his hands.

The older of the two stood up out of the chair and moved over directly beside the chair with the smaller one, eyeing Kish the whole time. It was as though he was protecting the younger alien, keeping him close as possible.

"Pai, that's no way to treat our guest."

Gateau's voice was stern, but not threatening. The lean green haired alien walked quietly across the room and sat in the chair at the head of the large table. Kish followed him quietly, and pulled himself into the chair beside Gateau. As he got situated, his round gold eyes met with the taller boy's again. Cold grey eyes were locked on him, and it looked as though he was studying him. It wasn't welcoming.

Kish shfted uncomfortably under his glare, and looked back up at his Uncle. The oldest alien smiled and motioned at the two other boys on the end of the table,

"Kish, meet Pai and Taruto. They'll be living here with you and I."

Kish took a deep breath, and again, met the gaze of the unfriendly young alien. So now…he had brothers?

…

It took a week or so before Pai even spoke to the new young alien. The trio were often alone with just a nanny in the mansion of a ship because of Gateau working directly for Deep Blue. Their nanny was an elderly woman with faded red hair, she was frail and for the most part let the boys do as they wished. However, they weren't really that rambunctious. The eldest boy was still standoffish around the newcomer, and Kish wasn't sure why. Loneliness was creeping in like a poison, and it was making Kish feel a little more confident in approaching the other two young aliens.

Tart was playing with a red ball on the floor in the enormous sitting room on the dark red-violet rug, letting out shrill giggles when the ball bumped into anything. The whole ship was decorated extravagantly, but the kids didn't take much notice.

As Kish entered the room, of course Pai was right near Tart; on the couch behind him. The kind faced nanny was perched on the large chair in the corner, sewing something; for Tart probably. The purple haired alien's nose was in a book, he was always following Tart around, reading. After taking a brave breath, Kish made his way over to the older alien,

"Wanna play a game?"

The older alien blinked a few times and looked over at him as if he had grown a second head, obviously flustered that his reading had been interrupted.

"A what?"

"A game!"

Kish's tone was immediately cheery since he got a response from the purple haired boy. The bookworm furrowed his eyebrows together and looked over at Tart as if he had the answers, he hesitantly responded to the proposition;

"What kind of game?"

The young curiosity in Pai's heart made him somewhat desire to play with someone closer to his age. He spent all his time watching over his younger brother, and didn't really get to interact with anyone closer to his age. Ever since he had learned to read, it was all he did since he never had the opportunity to do otherwise.

A stupid grin was plastered on Kish's face and he hopped up on the couch next to him,

"We could play tag in the hallways!"

The older boy scooted away from him slightly, not liking the sudden proximity of the excitable one beside him. He let the information absorb into his mind and then shifted uncomfortably on the couch, unsure of what to make of the offer. Kish huffed and hopped back off the couch, but intentionally slapping Pai obnoxiously on the shoulder as he did so.

"You're it!"

The green haired alien then giggled, taking off running through the room. A dumbfounded look played the elders face, but he decided to play along. He awkwardly sat the book down and stood up, following suit. The nanny sitting in the corner lit up with a warm smile after seeing them take off.

_Maybe they had a chance. _

…

_Four Years Later…_

A huff escaped thin lips as he rocked his weight to the side, keeping his eyes locked on the alien ruler. He was nervous about bringing Pai here.

A smaller alien stood at his side, stark still, petrified. Pai was almost 13 years old, and his future was to be decided soon. Gateau had brought him before Master Deep Blue to decide what they would do with him and what type of education they would try to put him through. The spectacled alien had been close with Deep Blue, working as one of his three council members. After taking in the trio of boys, he had discussed making them special soldiers with the ruler and board members. This was the first time Deep Blue had laid eyes on the oldest boy, he was the only one old enough to put into any sort of training. He also wanted to determine if he could be a part of his personal guard.

Pai stood rigid beside the two, a piercing set of teal colored eyes looked him up and down- analyzing him. Judging him. Deciding his fate on a whim.

The teenager felt like he was holding his breath, he could feel the power of their ruler just by being in his presence. Being in front of him was like feeling the weight of the ocean above you, it was crushing and cold. The enormous silver throne he sat in was about ten feet away, and the ruler didn't move a muscle as he eyed him.

"If he's as intelligent as you say, put him into simple training now. Take him to get a uniform, he will do."

The words were curt and decisive, Pai felt a rush of nervous energy at his words. Training. Military training. Pai was going to be a soldier for Deep Blue's personal arsenal after all. He should feel honored, but he felt…what was it…fear? Something about their ruler truly frightened him, and he wasn't afraid of anything. No one scared him, but their ruler did.

A hand nudged Pai's right shoulder, making him relax a bit. Gateau smiled and responded cooly to the leader,

"Why thank you sir, I'll see to it that it gets done immediately. Thank you for your time Master Deep Blue"

The teen beside him bowed his head and walked briskly beside the green haired alien, back out into the main hall of the Master ship. They walked in silence through the corridors, and made their way down to the common level of the master ship. Pai wasn't sure what to think now, he felt, numb.

The common level was loud and full of life. There was a small bazaar for those living on the common levels of this ship to buy goods at, many poor individuals came here. Over the years, the aliens had established four main ships: Three decent sized freighter ships that could hold about fifteen thousand families each, and one larger star freighter that could carry double that. Each council member ran one of the three smaller vessels, and Deep Blue controlled them all, but remained on the largest main ship.

They all were shoulder to shoulder in the bazaar, and Pai just made sure to stay close to the council alien. He didn't want to get lost in the ruckus of all these strangers, ogling him. There were soldiers patrolling about, looking for fights and thieves. And sure enough, when they rounded a corner and entered one of the other thoroughfares full of shops; a struggle was occurring. Gateau paused where he was, the fight blocked his path to where he was going. There was a small clearing around the ordeal.

Pai felt tense as he watched two alien soldiers knock a peasant to the ground, one cursed him for being a thief. The alien kneeling on the ground was bleeding from the side of his head as he denied the accusation, pleading for his life and his family.

A hard pang hit Pai's stomach as one of the soldiers cranked back his spear bearing arm and thrust down. A gasp clenched the young aliens throat as the spear burst through the chest cavity of the suspected thief. Collective gasps and cries were heard from those around the large corridor. The beings surrounding them backed away farther than they already were, putting more space between them and the two soldiers.

The awful sound of gurgling blood made Pai wince, but he kept his eyes on the face of the peasant. Blood pooled around his knees and the soldier yanked back his spear, the sound of a breast bone cracking made Pai feel sick. The body of the peasant sunk forward, and landed with a sickening thud on the hard steel floor. A nauseating feeling crept through his stomach and made the teen wince once more, he stepped slightly behind Gateau. The spectacled alien glanced back over his shoulder,

"Lets go."

The duo made their way around the scene. Sickness stuck with Pai as they exited the bazaar and found their way to the military training barracks. It was a medium sized room with double doors on the opposite wall. The entire room had huge storage racks with stacks of clothing on each level. The council alien floated up to a higher shelf and began rummaging through the basic training uniforms. The sound of the teen below him speaking made him pause.

"What did he do do deserve that?"

The question baffled Gateau, causing him to float back down to his adopted child. The two stared at each other for a few quiet moments.

"You don't steal from your ruler and live to tell about it."

The response made Pai look down, like he was sorry for asking. Another long pause. Gateau shifted uncomfortably, digging his fingers into the small bunch of clothing he had in his left hand.

"They're soldiers- they're enforcing Master Deep Blue's will."

"Is _that_ what I'll be doing too?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

MewMid: I went back and forth about creating this story… I think I like it so far! I hope you all do too and stick around for the crazy drama and shenanigans that is coming up!

**I do appreciate any feedback, good/bad, ideas, tips, anything! It's all good to me! Thank you!**


End file.
